Escaping
by Joyanne
Summary: A what if story about the night of Ashley's party
1. Chapter 1

Scarlett ran swiftly into the hall. If only she could reach her room. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. She could feel adrenaline running through her vein coarsely. She needed to get to her room where she would safe. Where she could lock the door. Where she could be away from Rhett. She ran as fast as she could. She did not know why but she needed to get away from Rhett.

As she descended down the hall she could feel something coming closer to her. She turned up the stairs and leaped two stairs at a time in desperation. The presence was coming closer to her. She managed to trip on one of the stairs and fell forwards leaving herself groping the stairs above her. Something had then swung her up off the floor. She was in Rhett's arms.

"You turned me out on the town while you chased him. By god, this is one night when there are going to be two in the bed", he breathed heavily into her neck as he ascended the stairs towards his room. She could smell the strong liquor on his breath and it sent a shiver down her spine. What was he going to do with her? She was completely at his mercy and there was no way out…

But she couldn't let this happen. She would never be completely at Rhett's mercy no matter how much he hurt her. She was Scarlett O'Hara. She had faced Sherman's army, shoot a Yankee, starved herself for Tara, beaten all the odds in her life. She was not going to let caddish, sarcastic Rhett Butler beat her again.

Scarlett abruptly tried to squirm out of Rhett's arms but doing this only seemed to make him hold on tighter. Using all of her strength she struggled against him. She slipped slightly out of his grip so that one of his arms was around her neck. Out of desperation she bit him on the forearm. He lost his grip on her and she feel on the floor.

Knowing that her room was only a few metres away she bolted towards it. Once inside she locked the door and leaned against the wall in exhaustion. That was one of the most thrilling moments of her life. She knew Rhett was drunk but she would never have dreamt that he could do something like that. Take her against her will. Rape her. Was he that angry with her? She knew that he had every right to do what ever he liked with her but he seldom used his husbandly rights. Except when they argued about Ashley. She should've seen this coming when she threw him out of their bedroom. Rhett was not a man that could be beaten down so eaily.

Scarlett took in a deep breath in a hope to calm her nerves. She pressed her ear to the door in a hope to hear Rhett. For a long time she didn't hear anything. Maybe he had passed out on the stairs or gone back to the dining room. She hoped he had. She didn't want to face him again for a long time.

Suddenly she heard movement. Swift movement that was coming towards her door. She saw the door knob turn. Rhett was trying to come in! He was going to claim his husbandly rights. Scarlett stepped away from the door with a hand over her mouth. "_No door could keep me locked out_" rang clear in her mind. Her head was whirling with wild ideas of an escape. There was very little she could do. She could try climbing out the window, she could scream for Mammy in a hope she would hear her or she could hide. But where? Her eyes frantically searched the dimly lit room. She found it under the bed. Knowing that Rhett would be in here any second she climbed under the bed hoping that he would not find her.

After several moments of silence a crash came through her room. She saw several pieces of wood fly onto the floor. She also saw Rhett's shoes briskly walk in the room.

"Scarlett! …Scarlett, I know you're in here… You can't hide from me, my pet," he slurred. He wandered throughout the room searching for her, repeating her name. He then walked into her walk-in closet. Scarlett felt this as a perfect opportunity to leave. It was still a risk but she might as well take it because she knew Rhett would find her if she stayed under the bed.

Trying to be as quiet as a mouse she climbed out from under the bed and ran for the door and then out into the hall. She was not aware if Rhett had seen her or not but at the moment her mind was focused on keeping away from him. But where would she go? She was only dressed in her thin nightgown and wrapper. She could not change into something else because Rhett was most likely still in her closet. She could wake up Mammy. She would protect Scarlett no matter what. But Mammy's sleeping quarters were upstairs and she would have to pass her room to get there. She couldn't risk Rhett seeing her. She could go to Tara but she quickly eliminated that thought as she remembered her state of dress.

Or she could go to Melanie's house. Melanie would protect her and take her in. She would probably ask questions though. 'Well, I just won't tell her anything. No matter what'. She could stay the night there. Well, until Rhett sobered up.


	2. Chapter 2

As she ran downstairs into the dark parlour Scarlett saw Rhett's large overcoat placed on the dining-room table along with the discarded brandy that he had previously left. Realising that it was going to be cold outside she placed the overcoat over herself, noticing that the sleeves were too long and the hem almost reached her feet.

"Scarlett" Rhett said loudly as he left her bedroom and moved down the stairs. Scarlett could feel the blood pumping throughout her ears when she heard Rhett. Acting quickly she walked silently to the door but upon turning the knob it squeaked loudly and she was sure that Rhett would have heard. Not thinking any further she pried open the door, ran out and then shut it loudly. Just before she shut the door she vaguely heard Rhett say "Come back, I…."

She felt the night wild caress her body causing an outbreak of goose-bumps on her skin. As she walked through the front garden she felt gravel in her slippers that were sticking in her heels. The overcoat blew in the wind as she felt its icy bite. She realised that if she hadn't gone to get that drink she would have been snug in her bed sleeping. "Well, probably not sleeping…worrying."

So much had happened today. Keeping Ashley away from the party, them both being caught in each other's arms, Rhett knowing, sending her to the party to face the old guard, coming home and meeting a drunk Rhett, Rhett's anger like she'd never seen before, taking her up the stairs, fighting him and then running away. What a day!

She knew that she had to go to Melly's now. There was no where else she could go. Perhaps she could go to the store…no no that was a silly idea. Or she could go to Aunt Pitty's... just the thought of herself standing on Aunt Pitty's porch in her nightgown almost send herself into a fit of giggles. She would most likely faint on the spot. Yes, Melly seemed like her only choice. Yet again Melly had seemed to have saved Scarlett out of another calamitous situation. Just like Rhett had said.

Scarlett couldn't help but inwardly groan at the thought of Melly's questioning that would be inevitable.

"Why wasn't she at home with Captain Butler? Why was she in her nightgown? Was she sick? Was she feeling alright? Was everything alright at home? Was it one of the children?" Scarlett knew that she would have to answer them at some point but it certainly wasn't going to be tonight.

Melly's house was only about a few minutes by carriage but when a person is walking in delicate slippers, a flimsy nightgown and an over coat to keep you warm you are bound to feel the cold. As she walked down Peachtree Street Scarlett strained her ears for any sign of Rhett. Every sound she jumped at. The bushes rustling together could have been Rhett's footsteps down the gravel, the wind blowing through her ears could be Rhett calling her name from behind.

As Scarlett walked down the intertwined lane ways she thought of the conclusion of today's events. She still wasn't entirely sure why Rhett had acted the way he had. He always seemed to get angry whenever she mentioned Ashley. She always assumed that his anger surfaced because he wanted her all to himself. That he liked the idea of possession over Scarlett O'Hara and the only thing that was in his way of that goal was Ashley.

But when Scarlett thought deeply over his previous actions it almost seemed as though he was jealous… But Rhett Butler did not seem the type of man that would be jealous, especially of Ashley Wilkes. And besides if he was jealous that would mean that he felt something for her and that to Scarlett was just comical. However Rhett's actions did certainly reflect those of a jealous man. A jealous man crazy with desire.

After thinking that her arms were going to fall off from the cold Scarlett finally saw the Wilkes' house in front of her. There were no lights on in the house and this indicated that Melly had decided to put off the cleaning of the party until tomorrow. "The party! I had completely forgotten about Ashley. Oh what is he going to say".

After hesitantly making her way up the garden path Scarlett knocked on the door and for a while there was no answer only the wind which gentle rustled her overcoat. After knocking for a third time the door finally swung open.


	3. Chapter 3

I wrote this one really quickly. I'm sorry it's so short but I've started to write the next chapter so hopefully that levels things out. Forgive the typos. Thanks to those who reviewed

For what seemed like an eternity Scarlett's eyes finally rested on Ashley. His face held lines of stress and there were dark shadings around his eyes. His hair blonde was dishevelled and his dressing-gown was only partly covering his pyjamas. He certainly didn't look like the gentleman that he usually was. He always held himself in such an elegant way but now Scarlett stood before him as he stumbled to keep his balance in the darkness.

Ashley squinted his eyes. "Scarlett?"

Scarlett was nervous but stood tall trying to gather the remnants of her dignity, if there was any in this situation. The wind blew stronger from behind her and it made the front gate crash into its latch. She turned her head abruptly towards the gate thinking that it was Rhett but realising that it was only the wind that seemed to follow her all night. "Yes, Ashley it me. May I please come in?" She asked as formally she could manage but not looking into his eyes.

But she did manage to look at his face and noticed that had changed from confusion to worry. 'He's thinking about tonight. Worrying about his reputation. I can tell' she thought with anger. He was afraid to let her in. Someone could see her and then what would they say. The Old Guard was already talking about them what would they say if they saw her in Ashley's house in the middle of the night. 'Well, I don't care. I'm coming in anyway.'

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Ashley, for god's sake just let me in. It's freezing out here," she cried impatiently. He studied her in the darkness for a few seconds and then wordlessly stepped aside and let her inside.

Scarlett instantly felt the warmth of the house enclose her body as she stepped through the threshold. From what she could see there was still remnants of the party before throughout the living room. 'Melly must have put it off until tomorrow'. The living area was lit by a fire burning away in the corner of the room. Acting on her instinct she ran to it and placed her arms close to the flames, feeling the heat warm her numb fingers.

While she had her back to Ashley, who was somewhere behind her, she could feel his gaze burning into her much like Rhett's did. There were a lot of questions to be answered. Scarlett personally wasn't in the mood to justify herself to Ashley and she only hoped that he would simply let her sleep by the fire.

"Scarlett I need to kno…" Ashley started.

"I need to stay the night here, Ashley. I will not have you asking me any questions I just need to spend the night here. I know what happened today and I know what people will think of us but right now you need to put that aside to help a friend. All I ask is that I stay the night here," she stated without looking at him. She hoped that he would let her stay here. It was either the Wilkes' or her own home with Rhett and she did not want to image that situation.

Ashley's gaze never wavered from her and he slowly approached her with caution.

"Scarlett you have been a good friend to me and Melly. But if you stay here you must tell me why you are here," he said with gentle forcefulness. Scarlett turned around to face him. Anger started to pump through her veins. How could he treat her like this? He had no right to tell her what to do. She had done so much for him. Fought with every inch with her body just to keep him near her, delivered his son into the world, given him his job at the mill, given him a life.

"Ashley you cannot tell me what to do. I ask you as a friend and you-", she said abhorrently. Ashley gently grabbed both her arms and forced her to face him.

"You must tell me why. Is it something to do about tonight? If it is I'm truly sorry for the way I acted. If I hadn't-", he said emotionally.

"Ashley you must-"

"I shouldn't have acted the way I did today. I should've stood up for both of our sakes but I was too scared and I let Melanie do it for us. I'm sorry, Scarlett. I'm sorry for the coward that I am," he said as he let go of her arms and looked towards the fire.

Coward, that's what Rhett said Ashley was and he had just called himself one. But he wasn't a coward. He couldn't be a coward. He was her Ashley and her Ashley did not do those types of things. He was a perfect gentleman. Wasn't he?

"Don't be a fool you're not a coward. I wou-", she tried to justify his actions.

"I am and don't defend me. Just tell me why you're here," he said flatly. Scarlett didn't want to tell him the real reason she was here. She didn't want to tell anyone.

"Like I said, I just need a place to stay the night. Just one night. I'm happy just to sleep in this chair by the fire," she said hopefully and pointed to the red arm-chair.

"Scarlett, you live in the biggest house in Atlanta with surely a number of beds. I live in house that has two bedrooms and we can barely afford it. Tell me why you're here," he said in a forcing tone. He looked deeply into her eyes for several moments and then suddenly asked, "What did Rhett do?"

"Rhett did nothing," Scarlett said quickly. This was her worst fear. She knew Ashley could read her much like Rhett but she never anticipated this could happen.

"Scarlett, what did Rhett do to make you walk over to my house in the middle of night in your night clothes," he said forcefully making his hair move slightly onto his face. She gasped slightly and blushed at his bold choice of words.

"Ashley please, I can't" she begged. There were tears building up in her eyes. She didn't know what kind of tears they were. Out of fear, desperation, despair, longing, fatigue. She didn't know.

"Scarlett, tell me. So I can help you," he said in a more calm tone.

"I can't Ashley, I just can't," she said wildly. She had to get out here. She was wrong to come here. She felt suffocated by Ashley and his questions. Why did she come her?

With a familiar adrenaline running through her body she released herself from Ashley's grasp and ran to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the belated update! But exams are FINALLY over. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

Scarlett felt the same coldness on her body as she had before. But this time it seemed worse as she could still feel the warmth of the fire at the Wilkes' on her garments. Her fingers tingled with frostiness as she hugged Rhett's coat closer to her. She shivered subconsciously as she smelt his unique musk of cigars and brandy upon the interior of the coat.

She had run out of the Wilkes' like a crazy person. Ashley did little to stop her. She vaguely heard him say her name but did nothing else. Not that she had expected any different. Just like he did at the party, he was too cowardly to do anything. Rhett was right of corse but he is far more perceptual then her or so he said. Perhaps Ashley didn't care. She knew that it was a foolish, impulsive thing to have gone to the Wilkes'. But where else could she have gone? She couldn't have stayed at home. Rhett would've eventually found her and then…god knows what.

Scarlett had initially tried to block out what Rhett had said earlier that night but now it had come creeping back into her head. She hadn't wanted to listen to him because a discrimination of Ashley was something she couldn't handle. A discrimination of Ashley was a discrimination of her. Her love for him was the only thing in her life that she could truly call her own. She cherished it above all things. And this is what Rhett chose to destroy. The one thing that was everlasting to her. He had done it because he said he loved her but this was said during a time when he had probably consumed about more than half a decanter of brandy within an hour. No she hadn't believed him. He was drunk and he was jealous. Jealous? Jealous of Ashley?

Rhett had said that Ashley didn't love her and only loved her as a woman and she was crying for the moon. But Scarlett knew Ashley loved her. He had to, he had never said it but she knew he did.

Scarlett now walked at a steady pace keeping her head held low. She could feel the blisters on her feet from walking in the same pair of slippers all night but she was unbeknownst to the pain they were causing as her mind was entirely occupied with the thought on what to do next.

She knew she had to go home now. She didn't know what she expected to see once she arrived there. There was the possibility that nothing would happen; Rhett would've gone to sleep or passed out and she would slip into the house without anything happening. She could prepare herself to face Rhett later. Or there was the other possibility that Rhett would be looking for her desperately. That once she arrived home she'd find him looking at her with that look in his eyes. The look that told her of his lust and anger for her. She knew these were extreme thoughts but Scarlett had learnt to always be ready for the unknown when around Rhett. Tonight she has seen a side Rhett that she never thought she'd see. She had never met someone that could over-power her and tonight Rhett showed her that he had the capacity to do so.

She could see the gentle pink breaking through the horizon signalling the beginning of a new day. Although it was still relatively dark she had to hurry home in case anyone saw her. Wouldn't that just be the icing on the cake for the Old Guard? Scarlett Butler seen in Ashley Wilkes' arms one day and then parading around the streets in her nightgown the next.

As Scarlett turned into Peachtree Street she vaguely see the Butler Mansion in the thick morning fog. Déja-vous overtook Scarlett for a moment as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand-up. There was complete silence everywhere except a gentle drumming that could be heard from far-off. Thinking it was a trick of the mind Scarlett dismissed it but kept her head down as she swiftly picked up the pace of her walk. Although her nerves were raw they continually picked up signals of panic. Alarm-bells rang in Scarlett's head she knew too well who bought on these feelings. She told herself to keep control herself and to not be so foolish but her body contradicted her as her legs continually moved at a fast pace through the fog. Despite the cool air Scarlett could feel beads of perspiration building on her forehead and her breathe became erratic. The drumming became louder. Her hair fell onto her face as she wildly moved into a fast jog. The drumming echoed on the deserted street as she recognised the sound of horse hooves galloping towards her.

"Scarlett…Scarlett, please stop," called a presence. Scarlett's mind told her to stop but her body seemed to run on its on accord. She didn't comply to the voice. She didn't want to in that situation with him again. Where she felt so powerless. What would he do with her now? Of corse he would be so angry. Her nightmare had come true. He had followed her. She glances behind her to see Rhett charging towards her on one of his prized stallions.

"Stay away from me," she yelled breathlessly. It was becoming harder to run as she felt like her made from some sort of heavy metal. Her fatigue from everything that had happened that day had finally begun to settle in. Being caught in Ashley's arms, the party, the argument with Rhett, his attempted rape, running away, going to Ashley's house, running away and now Rhett.

Scarlett wasn't even aware that she was running anymore. Her vision was clouded over by the incoming fog that inching towards. She could no longer see or hear Rhett. It felt like she was running on air. She was aware she falling but did know what in to. Running slowly, slowly into the fog that engulfed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Scarlett was surrounded by darkness and it was some what comforting. The darkness was her solitude from the outside world that's basis was the one of moral fibre. One which she knew she could never be apart of, no matter how hard she tried. Oh and she had tried so hard. But by being put in the light she was criticised for not being the perfect product of a world that repressed who she really was. She could not pretend to fight something she could not control so she had given up pretending and thrust herself into a world that would never understand her. So, here Scarlett was relishing the blank, unjudging darkness. She could faintly her whispers being said that seemed to be whirling around her, shooting out of the darkness. The soft, feminine voice spoke with words that were said with such gentleness that it was hard to comprehend what the words were. The lemon verbena she has not smelt for years now awakened her senses and she knew instantly who the voice belong to. Scarlett felt as though she were sixteen again and could smell the air of Tara on a spring morning that meant so little to her then but means so much now. Her mother abruptly appeared smiling, holding her palms open with her arms out stretched in a glow of light that surrounded her. Her smile was physically on her face but it did not reach her eyes as she seemed to be staring blankly away from Scarlett. Scarlett had seen this façade through out her childhood and although it calmed her as she was reminded by her mother's gentle kindness she was scared but it as it showed a side to her that was detached and cold. Scarlett tired to call to her mother but no words came out. The only sound that could be heard was the silence and gentle whispers that occupied her mysterious purgatory. She wanted her mother's arms around her but she seemed stuck in her darkness, powerless under any kind of will. Another light then appeared on the other side of Scarlett and she was envisaged by her father. He looked as he did the day he died. The blue in his eyes still held their vibrancy as they reflected the stubborn, original characteristics that Scarlett so often found in herself. However, unlike her mother he was not smiling but held just remote blankness on his face. Her mother's arms continued to hold themselves as though she were as stiff as a wooden model. Scarlett noticed with unpleasant fascination as she found that her parent's were not moving in any sense and stood there as though time has stopped. But that was only a small matter of Scarlett's worry as there was an intricate layer of fog was slowly building around her parents. The whispers became louder and Scarlett started to comprehend some of their words.

"…I would have never imagined what kind of person she has become…"

"…You know what is said about women like her…"

"…What a disappointment…"

"…She brought it on herself…"

Scarlett abruptly placed her hands on her ears not wanting to hear the accusations. These piercing words tore through her. The words were becoming louder and were spoken in faster tones every second. Her eyes darted wildly across the room looking for the voices, the people, anything. And in slow motion Scarlett's eyes fell on her parents. Although their stance had been the same when she first saw them, both their faces had changed expression. They both held accusing, angry stares that Scarlett found so ugly. She also found that the sources of the voices were coming from her parents.

"….I didn't raise you like that…"

"…How could you do this to us…"

"…You've brought shame…"

"…You are daughter of ours"

Scarlett wanted to run up to them both and tell them that she was sorry but she couldn't move. She wanted to tell them that she had tried so hard to be what they wanted her to be but she had to become someone else to survive. She wanted to tell them that the war had changed her and caused her to marry different men and become a ruthless, greedy person. She wanted to tell them that it was that occurrences in her life that had caused her not to love.

Suddenly the voices stopped and amongst the fog there was a third light that appeared next to her parents. Unlike the two other lights there was no figure standing in view just a slight silhouette of a person's back. The back was somewhat comforting as it showed that she was not alone with her parents. Again, she tried to speak but nothing came out. The voices of her parents were once again being spoken. This time the words were louder and harsher. She placed her hands over her ears and willed herself to cry. She had become what she never wanted; unloved. All the battles that she had fought were for nothing as it came to this, she was weak. She was alone in this world with nothing to comfort her, except this profile that she had discovered.

She looked to the silhouette hoping for something, anything. The light from it was a lot stronger then her parents. Without thinking she suddenly discovered that she could move her legs. She moved towards the silhouette to accomplish some unconscious motive. The silhouette became a more detailed profile as she moved closer towards it. It's oddly familiar shape gave her a sense of security. The fog around it painted a familiar picture. As she slowly inched forwards she found herself gasping for breath in shock. She pulled out her hand and placed it on the figure's shoulder to turn it around. It could not be but it was. The light that was illuminated was blinding yet she could clearly see the person who stood in front of her.

"Rhett," she whispered in audible voice.

Her eyes shot open and could not comprehend where she was. Her breathing was drawn out and her hair stuck to her face with perspiration. For those first few moments of consciousness she thought she could not distinguish between her dream world and reality. Her mother, father and Rhett were all still standing in front of her. Closing her eyes, Scarlett tried to block out the last few remaining pieces of her dream that she had already forgotten most of. She slowly opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the light in the room, and instantly calming herself.

She found herself lying in bed in her own bedroom. Everything seemed perfectly normal; the dark room held little light since the heavy, maroon curtains were drawn, her vanity held various perfumes, hair pins and make-up across its surface, the large bureau in the corner held her several different types of fashionable stockings and belts were neatly encased and on the floor their was various items of clothing that had not been picked up by the servants. The dress from whenever it was that Rhett made her wear was delicately hanging over the chair besides her vanity. Rhett!

She had no memory of how she got here. She could barely remember what happened last night. She could only recall vague flashes of something that had happened sometime. When was it? Rhett was angry with something, he had done something to scare her and she had run off somewhere. Was that it? The last recollected memory she had of it was running down Peachtree Street, possibly away from Rhett. She was in her nightgown with his coat on. She decided to look under the sheets to see if she was still wearing it. But moving her arms required the most enormous effort for some reason. She felt so weak all of a sudden and it puzzled her. She felt as though she could fall asleep for another hour or so. She brushed it off assuming it was because she had not eaten breakfast yet and not fully awoken. Nonetheless, she slowly slid the covers off her torso and was relieved to find herself not wearing Rhett's coat nor the previous nightgown that she wore that night. It was all a dream. There was no real evidence presently that could prove that the dream was reality apart from the fact that she had an unexplained exhaust and that her reverie seemed entirely real.

'Oh it's nothing but a silly dream that scared you a bit. Don't be such a goose!" she said to herself in a raspy murmur.

"Scarlett? Scarlett honey, are you awake? Oh, thank goodness you are" a soft, feminine voice called while opening the door. There Melanie stood in the door frame holding a towel of some kind. She looked at Scarlett with gentle but slightly worried guise. Scarlett had not idea what she was doing here. Why would Melly be calling her, now? Wouldn't she have to clean up the mess from the party?

"I'm awake. Come over here, Melly", she said. Melanie quickly but silently, much to Scarlett's confusion, made her way to her bedside where a chair stood. She put her hand on Scarlett's and looked into her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Melanie asked with genuine concern. It was nice to have someone who cared about her so much. Her mother was the only other person who she associated with kindness and that was so long ago. Scarlett was suddenly struck with a brief mental image of her mother holding out her hands in white light. A chill ran through her. Scarlett closed her eyes for a moment and it was gone.

"Strangely enough I feel very tired. It is odd. Why, I can barely lift my arms up," she commented. Melanie simply stared with her doe-like eyes that reminded Scarlett of Charles. "But, Melly, what are you doing here first thing after Ashley's party?"

"I'm here to take care of you. You've had a bit of an accident," Melanie said leaning closer slightly, squeezing Scarlett's hand. This confused Scarlett immensely. Accident? Accident of what? Was there something that she didn't know? Oh, goodness, she had only just woken up! What could she have done after going to bed last night and waking up?

"Oh, yes. Please forgive me, Scarlett I forgot that Dr. Meade said this might happen,"

"What might happen?" Scarlett asked with frustration.

"Do you remember anything that has happened after Ashley's party?" Melanie asked not noticing Scarlett's irritation.

"What has this got to do with anything, Melly? I'm so confused. Honestly, you're not answering my questions and leaving me in the dark", Scarlett retorted. She felt so tired. Couldn't Melly just tell her what she was talking about? She felt as though the life was slowly being sucked out of her.

"Please just answer" Melly said with a firm voice that Scarlett had never heard. Scarlett shot her a suspicious stare and concluded that there was no use in fighting Melanie when she felt so weak.

"If you must know, I came home by my self. Rhett was still at the party I think or might have gone to drink somewhere else. And then I went straight to bed," Scarlett said slowly as if trying recall the party as if it had happened years ago. Melanie gave here a concerned look and glanced away figuring out her own inner conflicts that could be seen through her eyes.

"Scarlett, honey, Dr. Meade said that you might develop brief memory loss. You hit you're head fairly badly," Melanie said calmly.

"Hit my head!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"Yes, when you fell. You were just exhausted.You've been resting Dr. Meade said it wasn't too bad but said you must have been under a lot of stress and needed rest."

"Don't be silly, Melly, I'm just a little tired. I'm not exhausted and, besides, I can remember perfectly-"

"Captain Butler told me that he found you on the street in your nightgown unconscious," Melanie serious face took on a look of a mixture of embarrassment and worry, "That's where you hit your head. You simply collapsed from exhaustion and fell on the pavement.He's been totally distressed these last couple of days and wants to speak to you as soon as he can," Scarlett didn't know what to think. He found her in her night gown? She thought that was a dream.

"Days?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes, Dr. Meade gave you something to help you rest. You've been basically sleeping for the last few days non-stop. You've woken a few times but only for a few moments and you weren't talking properly", Melanie explained. Scarlett's head was swimming with bewilderment and worry. How could she have forgotten so much? And most importantly what had she forgotten? Oh, she wished she wasn't so tired. She could barely keep her head up.

"Don't worry, dear", Melanie continued, "I know this might seem strange at the moment but I'm sure after another rest you'll remember everything. That's what Dr. Meade said. Rhett will speak to you soon" With that Melanie stood and starting fluffing Scarlett's pillows, pulling at the covers and an arrangement bottles on her bedside table.

"Is there anything you need?" Melanie asked, standing in front of Scarlett's bed. Melanie's figure was turning into a fizzy profile as her eye squinted together.

"But Melly, I need to know…", Scarlett started before closing her eyes fully and breathing deeply. Melanie smiled slightly and kissed her sister-in-law on the forehead knowing that it would not disrupt her. She then quietly walked out the room and went to inform Dr. Meade and Captain Butler of Scarlett's condition.

Scarlett's started head pounding as soon as she slit her eyes open. She groggily lifted a hand to her temple but found there was a sudden shooting pain in her arm. The hand on her temple discovered the large scab on her forehead that stung when she touched it. However she discovered that wasn't the only pain she could feel. Her muscles strained in all different parts of her body. God's nightgown what was wrong with her! She turned slightly to possibly ease the tension in her back but suddenly found that she was not alone in the room. She gasped audibly when she saw Rhett sitting in the chair Melly had.

He was snoring soundly, with his head held back and mouth open. His body was slouched forward with his long legs protruding in front of him. Any other day Scarlett might have laughed at finding him in this comical position or simply poked his stomach and tell him to get out. But today Scarlett felt the heaviness of situation on her shoulders. Her memory must have back to her in her sleep just life Melanie had said but Scarlett still felt vulnerable to Rhett. She didn't know why he was in here but she knew it had to do something with Ashley's party and what happened afterwards. What had happened after she collapsed on the street? Why was he here? Why did he come after her? Rhett had the answer to all these questions and more but she was not going to wake him up and ask him. She couldn't yet face him. She knew that she was coward but she couldn't fight the urge to ran away from him like she had done before.

Quietly, and painlessly, as she could she slipped out of her bed. As she swung her legs over the side of the bed she pushed her nightgown to her ankles. So far, she didn't feel so bad and decided to push herself out of bed a little faster. However, she had overestimated her strength and felt her knees buckle. She loudly fell to the floor holding on to the bed post in an attempt to hold herself. Over the bed she heard that voice she knew so well.

"Scarlett?" Rhett asked, standing up and making his way towards her.

I know I haven't updated in about six months but I thought I'd give it a try. This chapter is confusing but the next one will clear everything up. Thank-you to reviewers and readers


	6. Chapter 6

AN I know that I haven't updated in over a year but I've been studying. Unfortunately, for those who actually read and like this story, I might not be able to update for a long time (I'm moving to a different country). I'm not saying I'm abandoning this story, because I hate it when people do that, but there might be another year break. Additionally, if this chapter seems a little off, it's because I haven't thought about this story in a while and might have lost where I am going for the ending. Anyway thank you so much to the readers and reviewers for your support.

Scarlett froze on the floor. Her mind was blank; the only thoughts that lay in her head were those of Rhett looming closer to her. Her back ached with a pain that she had never known and she could almost feel the blood painfully moving around her head with a thin layer of cold sweat slowly building on her forehead. With her vision slightly blurred Scarlett tried to encompass her bearings by placing her hands off the bed post, which she had been holding onto, and to the floor in an attempt to lift herself without falling over again. However Scarlett then suddenly felt herself being elevated from the floor by two familiar arms.

"Rhett…" she whispered before being lifted onto the bed where the covers were pulled back. He seemed not to have heard her and instead helped cover herself with the bed sheets and then sit down in the chair he had previously been sitting in. While he sat he stared at her. And soon there was silence in that large room. The silence was so heavy that Scarlett swore she could see it.

Scarlett had no idea about to say. What happened the other night? There was the obvious answer, of course, but there were more burning questions that centred mainly about what happened between herself and her husband that had changed. While Rhett had been angry with her before, the vehement fury that he had barely disguised with his cool, sarcastic mask that night was like nothing she had ever seen. While at the time she did not comprehend what his anger meant she had began to question herself as to what its root was. Usually when she and Rhett got into an argument, they would both pretend as though it had never occurred, slowly building to the pile of unresolved conflicts. Despite how she looked and felt, she was hurt but would never show this to Rhett knowing that he would only laugh at her pain. But under these circumstances she knew that this was not a time when she could turn the other cheek, Rhett was her husband after all. _Husband_, a word that Rhett did not fall into. At most Rhett was like a distant friend that she shared the same name with. Despite this Scarlett knew that they had to talk about what happened, this was not something that could be repressed like their previous arguments. The truth needed to be spoken no matter how ugly it was.

And so they both sat there, Scarlett in the bed and Rhett in the leather arm chair that had been turned to face her bed, for what seemed like an eternity. Scarlett wondered who would the one to start the inevitable conversation that could perhaps decide the fate of the rest of her marriage. Deciding to break the reverie that they were in, with her hands twisted with the blankets and her eyes downcast, Scarlett managed to speak.

"I want you to understand something, Rhett," her voice cutting through the air like a harpoon, "If last night ever happens again I will not hesitate in packing my bags with the children and never returning." She said this because she needed to show that she was in control and show that she was to be taken seriously.

For the first time in their marriage Scarlett could actually read the emotions on his face. He was shocked, she could tell. The muscles in his face contorted as he moved his jaw sharply. His black eyes never once left hers. His palms that were placed on each of his thighs were now slowly curling inwards, balling together. Still he said nothing. As if he was fully absorbing what she had just said.

Scarlett pulled the comforter over her body and straightened her neck, trying to gather courage and her thoughts. "Before anything is said I would like to let you know that under the present circumstances it is better that we spend some time away from each other. That being said, I will be leaving for Tara as soon as possible and I will be taking Wade and Ella with me. We'll discuss Bonnie later," Scarlett confessed for the first time not only to Rhett but to herself. To be honest with herself, she didn't know what she was saying. After what happened the other night, all she knew was that it was clear that she and Rhett needed to be away from each other for a while, whatever the expense.

"No, Scarlett," he said wearily. His eyes regarded her with something Scarlett had never seen. Instead of being masked and guarded, there was softness even a touch of sadness. Scarlett had only just noticed that Rhett looked no better then she might've. His hair was dishevelled instead of it being carefully combed, his face had a large amount of overgrown stubble and the skin around his eyes was a discoloured purple suggesting a lack of sleep. However most notably Rhett's entire posture was slumped over the chair, not at all reflecting the straight standing confident man that she was used to.

"Rhett", she swallowed thickly, "What happened last night can't be ignored. But for now I think I would be best for all concerned if we spent some time away from each other"

"No Scarlett, you're not doing what is best for all concerned, what you're trying to do is run away from your problems like a coward," by this time Rhett had dropped his head into his hands.

"I beg your pardon," Scarlett said indignantly with confusion. What was he getting at? Why had he picked now to pick a name calling fight with her.

"You are doing what a coward would do. When the situation gets too heated you back out and hide, hoping that something will save you from the mess you made,"Rhett said, raising his head from his hands but still looking weary.

"I'm still unsure of what point you are trying to make" Scarlett said with increasing amount of agitation.

"By leaving Scarlett you are taking the coward's road but I promise you that it won't lead to anywhere, well not any place good. Trust me I know that road all too well. Do you really believe that by leaving that your problems would be solved?" he queried softly.

Scarlett was not sure whether he wanted her to answer or not, regardless she was too perplexed to do so. Rhett moved forwards in the stuffed chair and looked at Scarlett directly in the eyes, as if contemplating something.

"Let me tell you a story Scarlett," Rhett said with the utmost seriousness. "You can decide at the end whether it's a comedy or a tragedy."

'There was once a man who believed that he was scared of nothing. That nothing could destroy him, nothing could dissolve his incomprehensible will and drive. And perhaps for a while this was true. He had learned from an early age that he could only rely on himself as a result of being cast out by those who loved him and his own kind. This was one of the reasons he cut his heart off to almost everyone around him, he had been hurt too much. But while he was busy priding himself on this self-proclaimed lack of fear he failed to see his own weaknesses. And when it came down to it he was stubborn, hot-headed and ultimately insecure with himself although he would never admit this until much later. Nonetheless he did his best to hide these weaknesses and for a good while he succeeded, until he met a girl. She was like no other girl he had ever met. From just one look he knew that she was the one for him. And for the first time the man experienced something that he never thought that he would; the love so deep for a woman that he would go to the ends of the earth for her. Alas, despite that he love had, the girl did not love in return. The man, however, knew that he could not love without being loved in return and was therefore possessive and wanted the girl entirely for himself. I would like to tell you that the man was able to make the girl fall in love with him but I suppose then there would be no interest in the story. In fact, the girl barely even acknowledged the man, as she had affections for someone else. Someone who the man knew did not deserve her love, this however did not stop the man from losing complete control of his emotions or become jealous in other words. Of course the man couldn't tell the girl his feelings for her because despite her external beauty and charming personality that drew him to her, he knew that she was cruel and vicious much like himself. And would most likely break his heart if given half the chance, something he could not cope with. And so he spent many years loving her silently, watching her achieve victorious highs and devastating lows. Eventually, the man did marry the girl thinking, with his arrogant foolishly, that he could make her love him. Alas, itstead of finding ways for her to love him, he was driven mad. Mad for not being able to make the girl love him? Mad by the love for her itself? Mad for the girl's lack of emotional insight? Mad for not being able to show his true feelings for her? He had never encountered anything like this in his life and didn't know what to do. Everyday he would watch her, pine after another man. And everyday he would look into her eyes, seeing them glaze over thinking of the other man. The man who didn't love her. And so this went on for many years, the man's heart breaking slowly but never losing hope. Until one day the man snapped, the girl had gone too far. He found that he could no longer contain his pent up feelings that had raged themselves inside him for so long. All the wounded pride, jealousy, hate and love came out so hard that he ended up doing something he regretted. He'd hurt the girl he loved. And that was unjustifiable. If he could he would have changed it all in a second, but he knew that he had to live with his consequences no matter how much the truth hurt. He had made a mistake, something that would stay with him regardless. His only hope was that he would evetually gain the girl's forgiveness although he knew he would never forgive himself'.

Rhett cleared his throat and then leaned back down into his chair. He continued to stare at Scarlett, looking more anxious now. Almost as if he expected her to do something extraordinary.

However Scarlett was silent. Her head was spinning and she felt faint with confusion. So she said the first thing that came to her mind.  
"Just leave Rhett. Give me some time to myself," she willed herself to look into his eyes, "please".

Rhett stared at her with a blank face. His constantly flickering over her face, searching. She could see that he did not want to go but he would.  
"Of course, Scarlett," Rhett said monotonously, slowly moving out of the chair next to her bed, crossing the room and silently shutting the door. Leaving Scarlett alone with her thoughts.


End file.
